Birthday Surprises
by Leslie Anne
Summary: It's Syd's birthday and she's told everyone she didn't want a party. Check out what happens at the end. Please read and review and let me know what you think of this rather cute story.


Birthday Surprise

Please read and review and let me know what you think of it.

Senior Texas Rangers Cordell Walker and James Trivette were at Ranger Company B Headquarters when they could hear their two Junior Texas Rangers, Francis Gage and Sydney Cooke coming through the door and it sounded like one of them was arguing about something.

"Gage, for the last time, I do not want anyone to throw me a birthday party! Is that clear?!?" Syd said in a somewhat angry voice at her partner. Gage held his hands up. "Okay Syd. If that's what you want." Gage replied as he glanced up and seen Walker and Trivette giving them a strange look.

"What's going on with you two?" Walker asked. Before Gage could say anything, Syd told them. "I told Gage that I don't want anyone to throw me a birthday party. I stopped having them when I was a kid." Syd told them. She was standing in front of Gage and couldn't see that he was mouthing the words to them. "Party at CD's at 5."

Syd noticed that the two were looking at Gage. She whirled around and looked at her partner. "What?" Gage asked. "Never mind." Syd grumbled as she walked over to her desk and sat down. Gage leaned over Walker's desk. "Boy, that was a close one. It's all planned out. I'll bring her over to CD's around 5 or so." Gage told them in a low voice.

Walker and Trivette nodded their heads as Walker saw Alex coming into the office. "Well, I wonder who this lovely lady could be?" Walker asked as he walked around his desk and took his wife in his arms. She playfully slapped him on the arm. "You're impossible. Everything is set for.........." She started to say more, but Walker stopped her.

"Yeah, everything is set for our dinner tonight over at CD's." Walker interjected. Alex gave him a surprised look, but noticed he moved his eyes towards Syd. "Oh, yeah right." Alex replied as she gave Walker a quick kiss and left. Syd sat there at her desk as tears fell down her cheeks. She hadn't had a birthday party since she was a kid.

Gage came over to her as he put his arms around her shoulder. He saw the tears on her cheeks. "Hey, what's with the tears Shorty?" Gage asked in a concerned voice as he gently wiped them away. She just shook her head as she continued to sit there. "It's nothing Gage." Syd told him. Gage turned her chair around so she faced him.

"Come on now Syd. I can always tell when something's wrong." Gage told her. She once again shook her head. "I don't really want to talk about it." Syd replied as she wiped the tears from her face. Gage nodded his head. "Okay, but you know that I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to." Gage told her with his usual cocky smile.

This brought a bit of a smile to Syd's face. "I know you always are." Syd told him with a bit of a laugh. He pointed his finger at her. "There....see? I knew I could get you to smile." Gage replied as he gently squeezed her hand. Just then, Walker came over to them.

"Everything okay over here Syd?" Walker asked in a concerned voice. Syd nodded her head. "I'm okay Walker. I was just telling Gage that I stopped having birthday parties when I was a kid." Syd told him. Walker stood there. "Well, it doesn't hurt to have your friends get together with you to celebrate. And, we don't really need to call it a party, just a get together." Walker told her.

Syd nodded her head. "Okay, if you put it that way. If you guys want to throw me a surprise get together for my birthday, I won't object." Syd said as she got up from her chair and left the office. Gage let out a sigh of relief. "At least we got her to agree to a get together. Little does she know it's really a surprise birthday party. Does C.D. have the cake?" Gage asked.

Alex nodded her head. "It's there and waiting for the birthday girl to show up." Alex told him. Later on that afternoon, Gage persuaded Syd to join him over at C.D.'s. "Hey Shorty, how 'bout joining me over at C.D.'s for dinner?" Gage asked. She looked up from the report she was working on.

"Okay, give me another 5 minutes to get this done." Syd said as she went back to the report that was sitting in front of her. Gage glanced up at the clock, it was nearly 5 o'clock. Everyone was over there waiting for her.

About 5 minutes later, Syd put the report on Walker's desk. "There, done. Now, is that dinner over at C.D.'s still up for grabs?" Syd asked as she sat on the edge of Gage's desk. He nodded his head. "Yup, it sure is." Gage replied as the two of them left.

When they got there, Syd noticed that all of the lights were off inside. "This is weird for C.D.'s to be closed already." Syd said as she glanced at her watch. Gage walked over to the door as he pulled on the door. "The door is unlocked. We better go inside and check it out. You first." Gage said as he held the door open for her.

Syd cautiously went inside with Gage right behind her. Suddenly, the lights came on and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYDNEY!!" Syd turned around to look at Gage. "Was this your idea Gage?" Syd asked in a surprised voice. "Well, part of it. All of us had a part in it. Surprised?" Gage asked.

Syd nodded her head as she wiped the tears from her face. She was surrounded by her close friends and fellow Texas Rangers who were here to celebrate her birthday. But, she had made one silent birthday wish in advance. That was to share this with her partner, and her wish came true.

The End!!!


End file.
